Laser Capture Microdissection (LCM) is rapidly emerging as an essential tool for the investigation of mechanisms of carcinogenesis, diagnosis and classification of neoplasms, and the evaluation of innovative therapies. The technology was originally developed by investigators at the National Cancer Institute, and the instrument that was ultimately produced (Arcturus PixCell) is now in use in more than 600 sites worldwide. Because the instrument is expensive and requires special expertise for optimal utility, the development of a Core Facility for use of all UCCRC members is an attractive option. The development of a LCM Core Facility at the University of Chicago has been a common goal and high priority of the UCCRC, the Department of Pathology, and the Dean of the Biologic Sciences Division, all of which have made financial commitments to ensure its success. The PixCell instrument was installed within the Department of Pathology in January, 2001. The facility is under the direction of John Hart, M.D., of the section of Surgical Pathology. Maria Tretiakova, M.D., Ph.D., who has hands on training to use LCM has been recruited as Technical Director. The necessary laboratory protocols have been developed and rigorously tested, and a quality assurance program has been instituted. The facility is open to use by the entire University community, and UCCRC members receive services at a discounted rate. Many investigators who are UCCRC members have already committed to use of the facility.